


The Other Pet

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Sewer King scratched one sick alligator's snout and smiled near it.





	The Other Pet

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King scratched one sick alligator's snout and smiled near it. He heard footsteps.''Children returned with pretties for their king?'' The Sewer King continued to smile after a few other pet alligators appeared and approached him. ''My other pretties.'' He scratched the alligators' snouts before they wagged their tails. He laughed. A sudden scowl appeared. 

*I recall fleeing from others a few months ago. They threw objects at me. A poverty-stricken man. I had to dwell below the streets.  
I found orphans to steal for me. I found pets.* 

The sick alligator's grave was eventually a new home. 

 

THE END


End file.
